Small Bump
by snowisfalling
Summary: Songfic to 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran. Draco imagines the growth of his child, however not all is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

__I've been working on this for a while now, I came to mind when I first listened to the song. I've struggled putting what I was thinking into words though, anyway, I hope you like it and that you understand the feelings I was trying to portray :D Let me know what you think!

- snowisfalling x

* * *

><p><em>You're just a small bump unborn,<em>  
><em>In 4 months you're brought to life.<em>

_You might be left with my hair_  
><em>But you'll have your mother's eyes.<em>

Draco lay back on the bed and thought, who would've thought that this would happen? To him of all people? He closed his eyes, he could imagine it. Picture the little bundle of joy he would hold.

A beautiful baby girl with a shock of platinum hair- just like her father. Her eyes flashed open, pools of caramel brown locked onto his- just like her mother. His daughter looked around, squinting; trying to focus on the face that loomed above her, Draco chuckled. He could tell by the way she surveyed his face that she was going to be smart, well with a mother like hers it was kind of a given.

_Hold your body in my hands_  
><em>Be as gentle as I can<em>

_Now you're a scan of my unmade plan._  
><em>A small bump<em>  
><em>In 4 months you're brought to life.<em>

He carefully supported her head with his hands; she was wrapped carefully in a fluffy white towel, a safe cocoon. In that moment nothing could harm her, no matter what had happened in the past this was a new start. From now on everything Draco did would be to benefit her. He strongly believed that this little girl was his legacy, in many years to come when he was dead and buried she would tell stories of him. He would live on through her words.

_I'll hold you tightly_  
><em>I'll give you nothing but truth.<em>  
><em>If you're not inside me<em>  
><em>I'll put my future in you.<em>

Slowly, he began to whisper in her ear. He needed to tell her everything he'd done, he needed her to know.

'I've done some very bad things sweet heart; I was scared, so incredibly scared. I had no one to turn to, my father didn't care and my mother was too frightened to stand up for herself. I will never do that to you, I will never ever let you feel like you're alone, you'll always have Mummy and I. I promise, with all my heart. I caused the death of a great man, if I had followed the Dark Lord's orders it would have been me. He was a like a role model to me and the bravest man I ever knew. He loved a girl once, loved her with all his heart, but he let her go. He was too interested in power and striving to be known, he soon realised his mistake. She was killed you see, her and her husband, only their baby son survived. He never stopped loving Lily. Remember that sweet heart, never let things go unsaid. Never give yourself the opportunity to regret. I love you. Remember that.'

_Cause you are my one, and only._  
><em>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb<em>  
><em>And hold me tight.<em>  
><em>Cause you are my one, and only.<em>  
><em>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb<em>  
><em>And hold me tight.<em>  
><em>You will be alright.<em>

Now a troublesome two year old his little girl had grown quickly and what a right little madam she was. He watched as she rode round the living room on her toy broom, platinum curls bouncing. He turned around for only a second to set his drink on the table, when he returned his attention his found the old, ginger cat being dragged along by his tail. He was trying to dig his claws in the floor, but the polished wood wouldn't let him grip. Giggling away she began to make some sharp turns, flinging the cat into numerous coffee tables and chairs.

'Sweet heart! Calm down, let go of the kitty. Good girl, come here.'

He plucked her from the broom and began to lead her to the armchair, her little hands wrapped around his thumb she tottered behind him. Sitting down Draco lifted her onto his knee, she snuggled into his chest.

'Do you want to hear a story?'

_You're just a small bump unknown_  
><em>And you'll grow into your skin.<em>  
><em>With a smile like hers<em>  
><em>And a dimple beneath your chin.<em>  
><em>A small bump<em>  
><em>In 4 months you will open your eyes.<em>

'Dad, I'm 7 now! I'm a big girl!'

'Yes you are sweet heart, but not quite big enough to learn how to floo. We don't want you ending up in some far flung place now do we?'

'Could I go anywhere in the floo Daddy?'

'I suppose so, if you had a fireplace at the other end.'

'Does that mean I can go and see Father Christmas?'

'Maybe someday, but I'm sure he's very busy now. Why don't you help me put up the stockings then it'll be time for bed. Father Christmas won't come unless you're asleep!' Draco smiled as his little girl leaped up from her chair and raced to the fireplace. With a beaming smile she beckoned for him, 'Come on Dad!' Her dimple appeared in full force as he began to dance across to her.

'Daaaaad!'

_I'll hold you tightly_  
><em>I'll give you nothing but truth.<em>  
><em>If you're not inside me<em>  
><em>I'll put my future in you.<em>

'Dad, why is it always me? I mean, he said he loved me. Loved! Why would he go and do that, with her of all people. I walked in and he was kissing her! I, I just don't understand.' Breaking down into fresh sobs she buried deeper into her father's arms.

'Shhh, sweet heart.' Gently he began to rub her back; the first heart break was always the worst. It seemed to shatter the innocence of the world. He'd forgotten how old she was, still seeing her as the little terror who tormented the poor cat, she was almost 16 now. Time didn't half fly.

'Now listen here, I know it hurts darling, but it will get better. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, he obviously didn't deserve someone as wonderful as you. Your still young sweet heart, one day, a few years from now, you'll meet someone. Someone so perfect you can't believe how lucky you are, someone you can make you smile, who can be your best friend- someone who truly loves you. Your beautiful, smart, funny and kind, he must have been mad to let you go.'

'You have to say that. You're my dad.'

He laughed. 'True I suppose I am a bit biased.' She began to giggle too, wiping her tears away.

'I love you Dad.'

'I love you too sweet heart.'

_You can lie with me,_  
><em>With your tiny feet<em>  
><em>When you're half asleep,<em>  
><em>I will leave you be.<em>  
><em>Right in front of me<em>  
><em>For a couple weeks.<em>  
><em>So I can keep you safe.<em>

She lay back on the bed, her white dress spread out around her.

'Dad, come here.'

Draco walked towards the bed and lay next to her, draping the white material over his suit in order to not get it creased. He sighed and ran his hand through his greying hair.

'I'm scared Dad.'

'I am too sweet heart.'

'Do you remember that day when I was 15 and Michael Fletcher dumped me? I was crying and you said to me that one day I would find that one person, and that they would be so perfect that I wouldn't be able to believe how lucky I was?'

'Yes, I remember.'

'Do you think I've found him?'

Draco sighed and stared at the ceiling.

'I can't tell you that. What does your heart say?'

She turned to stare at the ceiling too, he watched her caramel eyes follow the patterns in the plaster until that famous dimple re-appeared. Slowly she slipped her hand in his.

'Yes' she whispered.

'Well then, let's get this show on the road.'

Draco pulled her up and kneeled down, helping fasten her white shoes onto her tiny feet. Beaming he stood and took her arm, walking down the stairs of the hotel they made their way to the marquee and Draco prepared himself. Today he would give away his daughter.

_You're just a small bump unborn._  
><em>Just four months then torn from life.<em>

Slowly Draco opened his eyes. He was 25 again. There was no cot in his bedroom, no pictures on the fridge. The tears began to fall from his eyes, dripping down his cheeks. The cries pulsed through his body until he was truly sobbing. The door opened and Draco lifted his head, his eyes locked on that stomach. The one that used to hold his child. Crying even harder he looked up and met Hermione's eyes, she was crying too.

'Why us?' he whispered.

'Is it my fault? Is this all some kind of sick punishment?' his voice began to get louder.

'I don't know Draco. I don't know.' Hermione bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from crying in earnest.

'I'M SORRY OKAY. I'VE CHANGED. WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY MY DAUGHTER?' He was screaming now as he sank to knees.

'I needed her!' he shouted.

'We both did' Hermione whispered. 'We needed her, to erase to pain, to have a second chance. A fresh start.'

'I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I brought this on you. I'm sorry.' Draco was sobbing now. It was his all fault. Maybe if he'd have been a better man he wouldn't be facing this now. His relationship with Hermione was breaking down and he didn't have the will to fix it. Why would someone as perfect as her have to suffer with him for the rest of her life?

'I know what your thinking' she said, letting the tears flow this time. 'I love you, no matter what has happened. We will get through this.'

She pulled Draco into her arms and they cried together, mourning the loss of their beautiful baby girl. So much life, so much potential. Gone. Just like that.

Still born at 4 months.

_Maybe you were needed up there_  
><em>But we're still unaware as why.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>So let me know what you think- REVIEW! Also, check out my other stories, I have a few other songfics :D x


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys,

I've had at least one review on here (that I couldn't reply to) that asked about what the story was actually about. Although fingers crossed I made the story self-explanatory here's a short explanation.

Draco/Hermione have lost a child via miscarriage at 4 months, this is something that Draco blames himself for, thinking that his actions in the past have left them to be punished. However, this is only revealed at the end of the story (as it does in the song.) The main body of the story follows Draco and someone we assume to be his daughter growing up and living their lives, following the lyrics of the song. It is only at the finish that we realise Draco has in fact imagined it all as his little daughter has died.

Sorry if this was unnecessary for you but I want to make sure everybody understands!

Thanks,

Snowisfalling xx


End file.
